


Soft Heists

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [27]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes the palace only looks like an easy caseDaybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Morgana
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 1





	Soft Heists

“Don’t say it Skull. It’s bad enough that most of us are already thinking it.” Ann gritted as she got down on one knee. She gestured for Morgana to give his paw over and he while he watched Akira’s back. The moment they had gotten a match for the words to the palace everyone had been silent and stunned.

“Well if he can’t I’ll say it.” Akira turned around from facing the department store. “This is sad.” He shook his head before Yusuke patted his shoulder. “This is seriously a department store. A cute one maybe it could be a little bigger-“ He paused. “Actually, I think I’m thankful that it’s so easy looking for once. The others were interesting but this-“

“Is just sad.” Ryuji pointed out. “A piece of scum like that has such an innocent looking palace? Even Madarame had something a little… take a step back right?” His glance took in Morgana. “You run into these before Mona? Actually can palaces transform? Like gundams?”

“I hope not.” Ann muttered as she rubbed Morgana’s paws. “And since we can walk right into it since it is…” They glanced at the sliding doors. “It’s a store. Should we go through the front door?” Her glance took in Akira and Yusuke. “Or should we see if we can use the hooks Joker and Mona made and grapple?”

“I want to use them.” Ryuji muttered. “But we have no idea what we’re going to walk into. Which doesn’t mean we should just walk through the front door so easily or anything like that.” He tapped his pipe for a few moments. “Maybe we should find the employee break rooms and work from there.”

“I think I have located a bathroom.” Yusuke murmured softly. “There’s a ledge that we can use.” There was a beat of silence as they thought about it.

“Hey ladies bathrooms and bathrooms in stores tend to be pretty clean.” Ryuji sighed. “Joker?” Akira glanced to Morgana before he pulled out his grapple.

“We move in teams.” Akira said softly. “Mona and Fox with me. Panther and Skull come after us.”

X

“Nice.” Akira laughed as Morgana used his claws on the glass. “Nice work there soft paws.” He caught the glass before it could fall and startle someone. Akira raised the window when Morgana unlocked it. “You sense anything?”

“The distortion inside is crazy.” Morgana admitted as he sniffed. “I think this place will have more densely packed shadows than anywhere else that we’ve been previously.” He touched his grapple hook before he glanced behind at the others. “Are we ready for this place Joker?”

“We don’t have a choice.” Akira said softly before he slid through the window. Morgana followed him and then Ryuji. “We have to take this place. First what we’re going to do is case this floor and then secure down below before we think about going up. For all we know.” Akira muttered. “The treasure could be in the basement.”

“I think there’s a bigger chance of it being in the manager’s office? Or whoever is running it. That’s bound to be the middle or the top floor. Or there will be some secret floor.” Ann murmured. “Right?”

“Or a secret elevator taking us to the bowels of this place but the only way we can find the stupid elevator is if we go to the very top of this store.” Ryuji muttered.

“Please no.” Akira grunted before he checked his coat. “Well. We’re about to find out. We only have a certain about of time until that slime decides to do what he threatened. Let’s have this over and done with way before then.”

“Let’s do this Joker.” Morgana looked up and met Akira’s eyes. “Down first? We can learn a lot that way and maybe pick up a map or two.” He watched Yusuke move to the bathroom door before he cracked it open. The shift in the distortion made Morgana wince and shiver. “We’re on our way.”

“Two shadows.” Yusuke’s voice was tight as he peered outside. “They are patrolling. We’re going to have to take them by surprise. Joker?”

“Mona with me.” Akira murmured as he stepped closer to Yusuke. He pressed a hand to the door before he called Morgana closer. The moment Morgana’s eyes adjusted he noted the colourful uniforms on the shadows. Their scent was weak. “They won’t be that hard to take down. If Fox opens the door quickly and we use that to dart ahead which one would you reach first Mona.”

The shadow on the right had a lanky gait. Morgana knew that he could use that to his advantage. He let his claw slide out before he glanced up at Akira. “The right one. We will have to take them out before they can make any noise Joker.”

“I know.” Akira murmured as he tilted his head. “Skull? I’m going need you and Fox to keep an eye on the other side of the hallway for us. Panther… stay back just in case we need bigger back up.”

“Right.” Ryuji murmured.

“Leave it to us Joker.” Ann said softly.

“Understood.” Yusuke braced his hand on the door. “On the count of three. Three. Two.” Morgana’s entire body tensed before the door flew open enough for him to launch out of. “One.” Was the soft whisper before Morgana flew out the door.

He was aware of Akira to a certain point. When Morgana’s body twisted and he launched himself so he would land on the shadow’s calf Akira disappeared from his line of sight and he stopped sensing him as well.

It was only after Morgan had yanked the mask from the shadow’s face and shoved his dagger into their face to make them crumble that he found Akira again. Joker’s form dropped off the crumbling form of his own shadow. In one hand he held a paper and Morgana couldn’t help his soft laugh. “I thought the cat thief would have been me.” He teased as Akira’s eyes swept the hallway.

“What can I say?” Some sort of form dropped from the map and Morgana took it up. “Your softpaws ways grow on me Mona.”


End file.
